The Office
by Legacy Now
Summary: AU: Where Robert Gold and Belle Maydew are boss and employee in a massive publishing firm. Drabble collection. Rumbelle
1. The Interview

**The Office **

One

Interview

* * *

"Your resume is impressive... You say you desperately need this job?"

Robert Gold looked through his pair of glasses at the interviewee, looking through the papers in his hands.

"Yes, I do," said Belle Maydew. "My dad worked two jobs before he broke his knee, and I just got my diploma, so student loans are going to come in fast."

He placed the papers down on his desk and sighed, looking at Belle.

"You know, no one has been this forward about wanting the position."

She looked down towards her hands, ashamed. "I don't mean to sound so desperate, Mr. Gold. I've tried every firm, even tried to see if I could take a part-time job else where, but there just seems to be no luck."

Another sigh.

Indeed, she did seem like a sob story off the street, though behind the drama queen like act, she did seem persistent. Something he admired. Her resume mentioned she took internships during the summer holidays while she was in school and had letters of recommendation with her portfolio, plus a part-time job at a coffee shop while studying.

He now had to play Mr. Charity.

"You know the work will be hard."

Belle nodded. "Yes."

"The hours will be long, and you have to have thick skin in the publishing industry."

She nodded again. "Of course."

He closed the folder with papers on his desk, and sat up from his chair. "If you can stand the pariahs in the water, then congratulations. You are officially an editor for Gold Publishing."

He reached out to shake her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," she returned the gesture, a brimming smile on her face. "I know this is a decision you'll never regret."


	2. Paper Cut

**The Office **

Two

Paper Cut

* * *

It had been a tiring week at the publishing firm. Knowing the ropes at the company was challenging for Belle, but she really did enjoy her new career. After years of studying at school and graduating with her diploma, she finally had a taste of the real world. All the hard work and waiting for an actually job really paid off.

She made a friend or two, here and there during lunch break, though there were some characters that seemed distant. What really bothered Belle was the head CEO, their boss, Robert Gold.

He slammed a firm fist down if something or someone displeased him with no second chance and he just seemed to leave a trail of destruction on his path. With no warmness or empathy for employees, it was hard to imagine that he was offered CEO in the first place. What did his predecessor see in him that would make him a good leader? The cane he walked around with his limping leg made him even more intimidating.

Regardless, the income from working at the publishing company would help her father very much, what with the medical bill from her father's physiotherapy. Not to mention the rent, other bills and groceries. She would be around her love of books, since she was helping them being published to the public. One day, she hoped to publish a novel of her own if time granted it.

* * *

One night, each office cubicle was empty except for Belle's. Since she was 'fresh bait', as everyone affectionately said, she had to reorganize the files at the end of the week. It was tedious and repetitive, though since it was in alphabetical order, it helped.

Looking up, she saw Mr. Gold's office's lights were still on. He must be doing some late work. Since Belle was the only one there, her heart jumped in fear just at the thought of them being the only ones on the floor of the building together. She was just about done with the box... There weren't very many files left, and there was almost enough time for an escape.

As she walked towards the filing room, she just about wanted to sprint away from his office, until...

"Oww...!"

Looking in, he saw Mr. Gold gingerly holding his hand, a drop of blood painted across his skin.

"Oh, my, are you alright?" Belle placed the box on a near by table. "Do you need a band aid?"

"Yes, thank you," he muttered as he nodded towards Belle.

She came from the kitchenette, dashing back with the first aid kit into his office. As Belle opened the kit to reach for a band aid, she never thought she could ever help someone like Mr. Gold. With a stern face like his, he could drive anyone away, though he was hurt. He needed medical attention and the cut needed to be cleaned. If someone was in need, she'd help anytime, anywhere.

"Was it a paper cut?" she asked.

"It was," Mr. Gold said. "I wasn't careful enough, and I let the damn thing cut me..."

"Hope this helps..." Belle said as she began to put on the bandage.

Looking at his desk, she noticed a picture of a boy with brown locks and a happy smile.

_It's probably his son or nephew..._ she mused.

If that was his son, did that meant he was... married? There was no ring on his finger indicating there was a wife. With that attitude of his, she doubt no woman could put up with everything he dished out. Belle had been only here for about a week, so she hadn't heard the latest scoop on his personal life, though she guessed no one would dare talk about his life behind his back.

Though, someone like him... would definitely be very lonely.

After the bandage was on, a small, but sincere smile was across her boss's face.

"Thank you..." he said. "I'm glad that you're around tonight, otherwise I'd had to get the first aid kit myself."

She just about shied away as their eyes met and the smile on his face just about made Belle want to jump out of her skin. A slow smile came on her face. At that moment, she thought she saw what nobody else could see. That he actually smiled. His eyes seemed more gentler.

"Glad to be of help..."


	3. Divorcé

**The Office **

Three

Divorcé

* * *

"This is Benjamin, my son."

The CEO picked up the picture frame and presented it to Belle.

"You always eyed it with curiosity, so I thought I'd let you know so you could end it," Robert continued. "I would have an up to date picture of him, though ever since the divorce from my ex-wife, his mother, we haven't been taking much photos... Though all photographs nowadays are on the internet, so actual photo albums are a rare thing."

The young woman looked intensely at the picture frame. He never talked about his personal life to anyone, but with Belle, he wanted to tell her everything. Ever since the interview before she got the job, he wondered if it was a mistake to hire her based on pity. Ever since she worked here, she was studious and attentive with her job. No matter what he dished out, she was always there at the right to do his biding.

She was there when he had the paper cut. She always knew which manuscripts should go where. She always came with the coffees every morning.

"If you don't mind me asking..." she began. "What happened between you and your ex-wife?"

It was the first time anybody asked him about that part of his life. Belle did seem trustworthy, and she was always there for him at the end of the day. She gave him so much patience and effort at work. Perhaps he needed to give a little back.

"Miranda and I were college sweethearts..." he began. "She was pregnant with Ben a year before graduation, and she knew having a baby would affect school. Out of dumb luck, we managed to graduate, and we married before Ben was born out of convenience. Ben was the only thing good out of our marriage. At first I thought it was the sleepless nights that made the first few years hard, though the more I tried, the more Miranda seemed distant... Then I found out she was having an affair."

His insides suddenly began to feel heavy. The memories and feelings weren't as strong, now that they happened years ago, though there was still some pain deep inside.

"I'm so sorry..."

Robert smiled.

"It happened years ago... What matters is that Benjamin's happy and everybody gets what they want."

"Don't worry, Mr. Gold..." she said. "I won't tell anyone this."

"Call me Robert," said the CEO. "And thank you... You're the one person I can trust around here."


End file.
